Quiproquo
by blutac
Summary: Ma première fic, une sombre histoire de malentendus et confusions . Ne vous formalisez pas du qualificatif sombre, dans l'enssemble c'est plutôt gaie ... Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Quiproquo

**Auteur:**Blutac (ceci est un nom d'emprunt bien sûr)

**Disclaimer:**Aucuns des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient .

**Résumer: **hum , bha lisez , vous verrez bien

**Genre : **Humour/Romance/Parodie

**Note**: Ceci est ma toute première fic, j'ai fais d'autre essais auparavant que je n'ai pas publié, car plutôt tourné vers un registre tragique, et qu'il m'ait impossible de rester déprimer plus d'une journée (bha oui écrire c'est aussi un état d'esprit ), ce qui au final donnait des fic mi tragique mi-humour noir; enfin bon pas top .

Je sais d'avance que certain(e) vont me repprocher mon orthographe plus que catastrophique et je tiens à m'en éxcuser par avance, je me suis pourtant aidé du dico tv5 (génial ce site en passant ) et me suis relue, mais je vie malheureusement avec cette malédiction depuis mon plus jeune âge .

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 1:

Dans une ruelle vide de Konoha , un jeune ninja à l'air peu perspicace , marchait d'un pas vif et assuré , un sourire niais sur le visage, vers son eldorado gustatif « Ichikaru » . L'adolescent dont la blondeur s'apparentait aussi bien à sa chevelure qu'à son Q.I , ne détecta nullement l'ombre qui l'observait depuis déjà un petit moment . Il faisait fit de tout cela , sa concentration était extrême, l'appel de l'estomac l'emporterait toujours sur la tête , surtout en ces heures cruelles d'absence de victuailles dans le frigidaire qui puait à 100 m à la ronde le lait avarié …De quoi couper l'appétit à tout le quartier , mais pas celui de Naruto, c'était un « survivor » , et en tant que tel il possédait un instinct de survie surdéveloppé , sa devise « Quand l'appétit va , tout va ! » (désolé , franchement désolé …XD) , une obscure chanson qu'il avait appris lors d'une mission au village caché des « fromage qui puent » (hum , hum … vive les pseudo anonyme !) et qu'il aimait chanter lors des jours de fête (entendez par la , manger gratos au frais d'Iruka) .Toujours utile, qu'il dut ralentir la cadence , lorsque l'ombre, qui n'était autre que Sasuke, son coéquipier , un « survivor »lui aussi , mais qui semblait être happé par le côté obscure de la force, se mit en travers de son chemin . Naruto dont les rares neurones s'était remis à fonctionner, eu tout d'un coup une idée… (chose rare si voulez mon avis )

Hé , Sasuke , sa fait plaisir de te voir , sa faisait longtemps ! (le matin même pour être exacte )

…

J'était en route pour aller manger des ramen , et je me disais justement , « tient ce serait sympas de manger avec Sasuke, histoire qu'il soit pas tout seul (comme un gros asociale qu'il est ) pour une fois ! »

…

Et puis en échange de ma compagnie tu pourrais m'offrir le repas , hein ? Parce que quand même , tu me doit bien ça, je t'ai sauvé la mise une bonne centaine de fois (c'est sûr…) , avec Haku quand je lui ai défoncé la tronche , et à l'examen Chunin où je me suis fendu la nouille toute la nuit , et puis avec Gaara , et bla bla bla …

Sasuke n'écoutait plus le long monologue de son ami , il s'avança vers celui-ci d'un pas rapide et confiant , pris sa tête entre ces mains arrêtant ainsi le moulin à parole, et l'embrassa .

Naruto le coup de la surprise passé, le repoussa brutalement, le visage cramoisie .

-Nan mais , … mais t'es complètement taré ! Ca va pas dans ta tête !!!

Sasuke toujours aussi muet, le regardait fixement . Naruto en profita pour se « laver la langue » .

T'es vraiment dégueulasse !….

Reprit il avant de s'apercevoir que le dit « dégueulasse » avait pris la poudre d'escampette . Décidant d'avoir un peu d'amour propre , le ninja à moustache parti à sa recherche , histoire de lui prouver que son comportement était inacceptable .

Un peu plus loin , adosser contre un mur , Sakura apparue dans un nuage de fumée rose .Il s'en était fallut de peu, mais au moins elle était à présent rassurée, ses soupçons ne s'était avérés être qu'un pur délire de son esprit pervers et mal tourné . (lol … moi je me sens absolument pas concernée ) Une relation plus qu'amical entre ses deux coéquipiers était de l'ordre de l'absurde , absolument impossible !Mais curiosité oblige , elle avait préféré vérifier par elle-même, et la réaction de Naruto avait été plus que convaincante . Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas tenter de faire l'inverse sur Sasuke , lui aurait tout de suite deviné la supercherie , et dieu sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire pour se venger ! Mais pour l'heure elle devait à présent retrouver Naruto, avant que celui-ci tente de faire payer au vrais Sasuke son geste déplacé .

L'énergumène blond était d'ailleurs en route , au taquet à la moindre touffe brune ou éventail qu'il puisse croiser; quand une odeur familière dériva vers ses narines expertes . Après mûre réflexion (10 seconde , un record) , il décida que les recherches seraient plus fructueuses , une fois son estomac rempli, et s'attabla donc devant une dizaine de bol de ramen au miso , prêt à être mangés ou plutôt dévorés .

Sakura en état de stress intense (et oui la curiosité est un vilain défaut en mode vieille radoteuse) , scrutait furtivement chaque recoin de konoha , où son baka de coéquipier aurait pu se trouver . Priant de toute ces force pour que les deux autres membres de l'équipes 7 ne se croisent pas .

Mais le destin n'a que nenni des prières, d'une fille à l'esprit aussi mal placé , et tel une tragédie grecque , ce qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva .

Sasuke qui revenait de son entraînement , (pour maîtriser la force !!! ) décida par paresse de manger à Ichikaru , d'autant plus que son camarade ressemblant à une borne de signalisation (perso je trouve que son survêt fait un peu éboueurs …) s'y trouvait (waouh y'a de la révélation dans l'air)

Bien mal l'en prit , l'éboueu.. le ninja habillé de couleur vive ,à la vue de l'Uchiwa rentra dans une rage folle .

-Sasuke !!!!! Sale enfoiré !!! (j'ai faillis mettre Teme , mais j'étais pas sûre que tout le monde comprenne )

Sa te suffit plus de me pourrir la vie, déjà que tu m'as volé mon premier baisé réservé à Sakura Chan (quelque part plus loin à konoha , Sakura fut prise du rhume des foins) , faut en plus que tu me voles le deuxième !

Hein … Oo (la politesse veut normalement que l'on réponde « comment » , mais ce pauvre Sasuke n'ayant sans doute pas eu le temps d'apprendre ce précepte de la bienséance , on lui pardonne )

Ouai , joue pas les innocents , moi qui te prenais pour un frère , t'as osé abuser de moi ! (Naruto en mode vierge effarouchée )

(Sasuke qui sort de sa torpeur ) …Nan , mais attend qu'est ce que tu racontes , tu crois que moi Sasuke Uchiwa (le playboy de Konoha pendant que t'y es ! ) t'aurais embrassé toi . (Sous entendu tu vaux pas mieux qu'une blatte )

Parfaitement , et cette fois ci c'était pas un accident , d'ailleurs j'ai des doutes , la dernière fois c'était peut être calculé en fait , mais sa t'as pas suffit et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher en me voyant moi si désirable avec ma démarche élégante , ça devait être trop tentant pour toi , hein avoues !

… , Sérieusement , Naruto tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir , franchement tu crois que y'a quoique se soit de « désirable » chez toi !!

… (vieux silence)

-Et tu me prends pour ton frère , et bien je me réjouis de ne pas avoir ne serait ce qu'un gène en commun avec toi ! Et encore heureux que ta connerie ne sois pas contagieuse, le monde courrait à sa perte !

La tension entre les deux garçons étaient presque palpable , et la situation aurait sans doute dégénérée si une tierce personne n'était intervenue .

- Je vous l'avez bien dit qu'il était laid ce gamin !!!... hip …Née vilain , tu finiras vilain ,car tel est ton destin ! Beugla Tsunade affalé devant une échoppe miteuse , dans une pose pas très glamour .Le cinquième Hokage complètement ivre , avait assisté à toute la scène et n'avait pu retenir cette remarque sarcastique , qui la plongea dans un fou rire incontrôlable .

Pour Naruto s'en était trop , humilié de la sorte il décida de partir en courant , ravalant sa fierté .

Quelques seconde plus tard Sakura arrivait et trouvait un Sasuke encore plus pâle que d'habitude et une Tsunade amorphe à terre une bouteille dans la main .

A suivre …

* * *

Sa n'en a peut être pas l'air pour l'instant, mais c'est bien un sasunaru , je tiens à le préciser .

...Comment ça je suis cruelle avec Naruto ? Oo ...lol

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, sa aide pour avancer !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Quiproquo

**Chapitre:** 2

**Auteur**: J'ai remarquer que beaucoup de fanficeuses utilisaient "autrice" ou "auteuse", mais je ne pense pas que ses mots éxistent... tjs Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto n'est pas le fruit de mon esprit tordu et délirant

**Genre: **Romance / Humour ... patience la romance ne serait tarder .

**Note** Je suis désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais entre temps pas mal d'idées me sont venus, et j'ai fais un premier essais raté . Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait trés plaisir et m'ont motivé pour la suite .

On ne m'a pas franchement posé de question, mais je tenais à éclaircir certains faits :

-Tout d'abord oui Sakura est grave (mais l'est t-elle plus que nous fanficeur(se) qui voyons du yaoi partout ?! (#3#)) J'ai tenté de mettre la preuve en image avec ce lien ici (si sa ne marche pas lisez le chapitre 347 de Naruto, petite scéne yaoi, où Sakura montre son "côté obscur" )

-D'autre part, non cette fic n'est pas une death fic, je sais que je suis cruelle avec Naruto, mais bon il faut se dire qu'il a l'habitude, il n'est pas non plus épargné dans l'oeuvre d'origine.

-Pour finir, j'ai eu des avis assez divergeants quant à mes interventions entre parenthéses, comme vous pourrez le remarquer je ne les ai pas supprimer mais j'en ai mis moins .

* * *

Chap 2:

Parfois on désire vraiment retourner en arrière, et empêcher l'inévitable, la catastrophe; malheureusement changer le passé est une utopie à laquelle l'humain n'aura jamais accès . Sakura était partagée entre deux options : croire aux miracles, ou affronter ses responsabilités, il lui fallut attendre cinq minutes de prières intensives pour se résigner à écarter la première « solution ».

Il fallait admettre que la situation n'était pas encourageante. Tsunade son respecté sensei et par la même occasion Hokage du village, complètement saoule face contre terre, était visiblement entrain de s'étouffer dans ses imposants attribues ; tandis que Sasuke la regardait le visage dénué d'expression ne se sentant apparemment pas d'humeur à la sauver d'une mort aussi glorieuse .

Avec un peu de chance, se dit mentalement Sakura, Naruto n'est pas passé par là, un rapide coup d'œil à l'échoppe de ramen la ramena à la dure réalité, il n'y avait qu'un seul crétin au village pour manger dix bols en même temps et en foutre la moitié à côté, même Chouji avait plus de respect et de manières quand il s'agissait de nourriture ...

Sans peur et sans reproche, la jeune fille lança avec un sourire innocent :

-Heu, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-…

- … o k …

L'une des premières leçon que l'on apprenait à l'école des ninja, était de savoir pressentir le danger en toute occasion et de réagir en conséquence, même si le danger venait du type le plus torride de Konoha et que vous considériez comme l'honneur suprême de mourir de sa main . Sakura inspira profondément, après tout son horoscope lui avait promit une journée de chance exceptionnel , c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'était enfin décidé à exécuter son plan tordu, et c'est avec une certaine confiance qu'elle commença :

- Il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose d'un peu bizarre avec Naruto, par hasard ?

Waouh, il avait enfin réagit, sortant de sa contemplation d'une Tsunade qui pouvait maintenant faire concurrence à Kisame en terme de couleur de peau, il tourna lentement la tête vers une Sakura peu hardie .

-Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?

-Eh bien, c'est-à-dire … Avant tout promet moi de ne pas te mettre en colère !

-Vas y je t'écoute …

-Désolé d'insister, mais promet d'abord !

-D'accord je te le promet .

Oo Sakura était sans voix, depuis quand il acceptait de faire des promesses … Il avait vraiment du se passer quelque chose de grave. Et puis c'était quoi ce regard, comme si de toute manière il allait lui extorquer ses informations de gré ou de force ?Il lui faisait penser à un prédateur. N'empêche super sexy le regard en passant, si sa avait été dans d'autres circonstances…Mais c'était quoi ses pensées bordel ! D'ici deux minutes il allait la trucider et elle, recommençait à délirer ! Bon pas de panique, au pire elle avait le plan de survie . Le dit plan consistait à avertir Lee (entendez par là hurler à la mort jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe ), lui expliquer rapidement que Sasuke en veut à la vie de sa bien aimée, et profiter de la diversion pour s'exiler à Suna .Temps de réflexion pour pondre le plan : 20 secondes . Un poil plus rassurée, Sakura se décida enfin à lui avouer la vérité .

-Bon voilà, tout à l'heure j'ai croisé Naruto, par hasard (sous-entendu j'ai fais le pied de grue devant chez lui pendant trois plombes à attendre qu'il sorte ), et …

-Et ?

-Et, il était dans une rue déserte …(et je me suis dit que ce serait drôle de lui faire vivre sa première expérience « gay » , par pure curiosité anthropologique bien sûr, mais comme j'avais pas de garçon sous la main j'ai pris ton apparence, et la suite tu la connaît !Mais je suis sûre que dans ton infini bonté tu me pardonnes ! ) …

-Sakura ?

Ca allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, et Sasuke, vu son air déterminé ne la lâcherait pas avant de tout savoir .

-Est-ce qu'il aurait subit un jutsu d'illusion ? (je crois qu'il y'a nom spécial pour ça, mais bon au moins c'est plus clair )

-…La vérité ... la vérité c'est que je l'ai croisé toit à l'heure et ...Il parlait tout seul, il délirait totalement sur une histoire de toi et de baisé, enfin j'ai pas tout comprit, et quand je me suis approchée de plus prés, j'ai vu qu'il avait un joint dans la mains …

- Naruto se drogue ?!!!

-Oui, je sais ça m'a étonné moi aussi, mais après tout c'est Naruto le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha ...

-Mais quel crétin ! Je part à sa recherche, toi va de ce côté il faut retrouver avant que d'autre ne s'en rendent compte !

-Ok !

Le temps de cligner des yeux, Sasuke était déjà parti .Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement Il fallait avouer qu'elle était très forte, sortir un bobard pareil d'une traite sans même y réfléchir, c'était du grand art ! Même si maintenant, elle était vraiment dans une m… noire ! Ils étaient censés se réunir dans une heure pour recevoir leur prochain ordre de mission, une heure, pour tout arranger, si elle survivait à cette journée elle enverrait une lettre de menaces cinglantes au rédacteur de la rubrique horoscope de Ninja-magazine (j'ai pas trouvé mieux) .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard donc, Sasuke et Sakura épuisés se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous. Naruto était introuvable, et par chance comme à son habitude leur pervers de sensei était en retard . Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sasuke ne tenant plus en place, s'apprêta à repartir à sa recherche, mais Sakura l'en empêcha . Un ninja masqué habillé de couleur sombre s'avançait vers eux .

-Et m…, il faut qu'aujourd'hui il soit à l'heure ! Fulmina Sakura .

Mais à y regarder de plus prés, Kakashi semblait plus « tassé » que d'habitude, et ses cheveux étaient aussi plus « doré » que d'ordinaire . C'est à ses deux coéquipiers sidérés et bouche bée que le « nouveau » Naruto fit face .

-Alors vous en pensez quoi de mon nouveau look ? Questionna l'intéressé apparemment très fière de lui .

POV Sasuke : Il est encore plus frappé que je le pensais ! Il a l'air à font dans son trip. Surtout éviter de le vexer, je vais tenter de l'amadouer et de l'assommer,par surprise, après direct à l'Hospital, en espérant que l'autre ivrogne soit toujours en vie .

POV Sakura : Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit à ce crétin, je pensais pas qu'un simple baisé anéantirait le peu de Q I qui lui restait .Enfin sa m'arrange, au moins sa colle avec ma version .

-Bah je constate, que vous êtes totalement éblouit ! C'est après notre petite discussion sur mon « élégance » (suivez mon regard ), que je me suis dit que sa devait être intenable pour vous de supporter ma sale tête à longueur de journée, donc j'ai mis un masque et je me suis habillé plus sombrement histoire de moins me faire remarquer !

POV Sasuke: Surtout paraitre naturel, ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et surtout ne pas le charrier .(dur dur)

-…Ah, ouaiii on voit tout de suite la différence, t'as la super classe !

-Ouai je trouve aussi !J'ai bien vu que les gens me regardaient différement dans la rue !

POV Sasuke: Tu m'étonnes ... --;

-Oh regarde ils ont ouvert un nouveau restaurant de ramen là-bas !

-Hein , où ça ?!!!

POV Sasuke : C'est le momment .

-Naruto !

Sasuke surpris stoppa son geste et se retourna pour faire face à un Kakashi visiblement en « extase » …

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu as décidé de me prendre pour modèle ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Gné ?!!!

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, je vais enfin pouvoir rabattre son caquet à Gai et son clone, on va formé une super équipe ! Je vais t'appeler « Minimoi » !

-Nan mais attendez …

-Reste ici, je vais te chercher le premier tome « d'Icha icha paradise », je frémis d'avance des grandes discussions que l'on va pouvoir avoir ! Nan finalement je vais prendre toute la collection, comme ça tu resteras pas sur ta faim .

-Nan, mais je suis pas un pervers comme vous, j'en veux pas de vos bouquins pourris et de votre surnom débile !

Mais Kakashi s'en était déjà allé le sourire au lèvre, chercher ses précieux tomes et une teinture pour les cheveux , pour « Minimoi » .

-Bon au moins il a rien remarquer …soupira Sasuke .

-Remarquer quoi ?

-Que tu te drogues gros débile !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je me drogue pas, j'ai même jamais fumé de ma vie !

-Fais pas l'innocent, tu vas pas me dire que t'es dans ton état normal !

_-..._Bon bha c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai des choses à faire, alors je vais vous laissez entre vous les gars

- Je suis pas un drogué ! Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui à l'air le plus suspect avec tes yeux rouge !

- Arrêtes de mentir, Sakura t'as vu entrain de fumer et de délirer ! Hein Sakura …

-Sakura ? ...Oo

- Je crois qu'elle est partie …

- Oh, j'y crois pas …elle va me le payer !

A suivre …

* * *

2° chapitre fini, je l'ai écrit moins spontanément que le premier, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup galéré sur la première partie...Mais bon c'est pas trop mal, sa suit ce que j'avais en tête .

Prochain chapitre, de la romance, peut être un chatiment pour Sakura (je me tâte),moins de cruauté de ma part pour Naruto et plus d'action .Ah et j'oubliais, une petite déprime pour Kakashi ! lol

Reviews ?


End file.
